


Homecoming

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Homecoming</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Homecoming

Title: Homecoming

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 925

Beta: Robyn (narciscia)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: Sine Qua Non, implied for The Hub

Summary: There’s no going back from this. The status quo has changed, and so have they.

A/N: Sideways-sequel to _Still of the Evening_, which is to say that it goes either side of that. Thanks to Katja (katlair) for the title.

xxx

“You were the one who told me ‘we have responsibilities’. What happened to that, Bill?”

He met her eyes; there was no regret or shame in the look he gave her.

“You went missing.”

It was all he said, and he didn’t need to continue: she knew that that _was_ his explanation. Somewhat floored by that admission, she said nothing for long moments. His hand moved to cover hers on the crisp white sheet, large and warm where hers was small and cool; she sighed and turned it palm-up to lace her fingers in his.

“Would you really want to go back to that?” There was a trace of sadness in his gaze: Laura knew, with sudden clarity, that she didn’t want to be the cause of that; by which she knew the only true answer she could give him. She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled.

“Bill, you know I wouldn’t.”

Questions still spun in her mind, of Lee and Saul and the fleet and its new command, of the truce and what she and Bill Adama would do once Jack released her from Galactica; but all of that, she decided uncharacteristically, could wait.

“You’re thinking again,” he spoke. She grinned at him suddenly, her gaze bright and warm with affection.

“Yes, I am.” She paused for effect. “Jack said I couldn’t leave the ship, but he didn’t say I couldn’t leave Life Station. I’m thinking… that your quarters would be a much more comfortable place to continue this discussion. Don’t you?” She arched an eyebrow, almost playful, and Bill laughed, teeth gleaming in his dark-skinned, oil-grimed face.

“Right.”

He looked as though he wanted to catch her up in his arms and carry her there, but knowing better, and conscious of the fact that at the present moment she wasn’t his Commander-in-Chief, he took a step back and gave her a sweeping bow, still smiling and holding her hand.

Laura laughed. “Then lead the way,” she nodded, and stepped out of the cubicle.

xxx

_What a sight for sore eyes._

Bill Adama's first thought on waking made him smile as he looked at the woman who slept beside him in his bed. For a moment he just lay there breathing, gazing over at Laura, letting himself feel how much he loved her and relaxing in the warm glow of his certainty that she felt the same.

There could be no going back after this. He'd relinquished his command to go after her, to get her home safely. His outstretched fingers caressed the light down on her scalp as he thought. If she hadn't come back, he'd have died waiting for her. He knew that like he knew his own name. He'd never voiced a cliché meant more sincerely than the one he'd spoken to Lee when his son asked why he was leaving.

“_Because I can't live without her.”_

He was pulled out of his reverie by a murmur from his sleeping partner, who moved a little beneath his touch, leaning into his hand. Laura smiled drowsily as she blinked awake, before turning her head to bury a yawn in his pillow. Affection crinkled the corners of his eyes as his hand dropped to her upper back, gently tracing the lines of her spine and shoulders beneath her pale skin.

"Morning," he spoke, voice quiet and warm, as he felt Laura shift against his side. He didn't even try to hide his body's response to hers; with her soft, naked skin pressing his from chest to knee, he knew it would have been futile.

"Good morning, Bill." Her answering smile was so filled with her joy that it made his heart ache to see it as she tilted her face up to his, resting her chin on his chest. Pale green eyes almost sparkled with pleasure, and Laura draped herself carelessly over him, one hand stroking his arm.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, and almost kicked himself for asking. He knew she had.

Laura's smile grew faintly predatory, and Bill shivered as she slid the inside of her foot up his calf.

"Mmm," she nodded a little, "but then you already knew that."

He grinned back at her and lifted a hand to cup the back of her head before leaning down to kiss her. His lips brushed her forehead, moving on to stroke over her half-closed eyelids and the tip of her nose. He couldn't reach any lower, until Laura changed position and dragged his mouth down to hers.

There was no doubt or hesitation in the kiss she gave him: it was fierce, exploratory and deep, a melding of mouths - and hearts - that he never wanted to come to an end. Her hips were moving ever-so-slightly against his and they were both breathing hard, by the time they finally broke apart. Laura's eyes were dark and barely open as she looked at him.

"It's been long enough, don't you think?"

He knew what she meant without asking.

"Yeah," he said, the trace of a smirk creeping into his tone, "I think."

He’d resigned to come find her. No positions in their way, now. He couldn’t help watching her, waiting for her, knowing her well enough to know what she would say, her naked body open against his in his bed and her heart more than halfway there.

_There really is no going back from here,_ Laura realised, and smiled without another word, accepting it, embracing it. _Gods know we’ve waited long enough for this._

_No more._

_-fin_


End file.
